Love Begins to Blossom
by CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl
Summary: I'm glad to say, I have three chapters so far! Updated: 5/7/03
1. Some new Friends!

|[p|[pic] |[|[pic] |[|[pic] |[p| |ic| |p| |p| |ic| |] | |i| |i| |] | | | |c| |c| | | | | |]| |]| | | | |[pic] | | | |[pic] | | | | | | | |[pic]|[|[pic]| | | | | | | | |p| | | | | | | | | |i| | | | | | | | | |c| | | | | | | | | |]| | | | |[pic] | |[pic] | |[pic] | |  
  
[pic][pic][pic][pic] Love Begins To Blossom Disclaimer: I do not and I repeat, NOT claim ownership of Hamtaro he (alonge with the rest of the ham-hams) belong to- Iper: Ritsuko Kawai! Me: IPER!!!!!!!! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU!!!!! DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M TALKIING!!!! ~starts chasing her~ Claimer: Piper: The authoress (who's name is H+B Angel when she is writing Hamtaro fics) does however own Cocoa,Kaze,Ruby,Snoozy,Michael,Marina,Jennifer, Bobby,Myself,My sister, and- Pika-Chan: ME!!!!!!! Piper: and herself. Moonlight, Midnight, Random Anonymous Guy: DON'T FORGET ABOUT US!!!!!!!! Piper: Yes she owns them too..... A.N.=Author's Note Love begins to Blossom By H+B Angel Chapter one: Four New Friends It was just an ordinary day at the Clubhouse. Oxnard was munching on Sunflower Seeds and talking to Pepper (who was visiting), Pashmina was playing with Penelope, Howdy and Dexter were fighting over who Pashmina liked best,Maxwell was reading a new book to Sandy, Cappy was playing under his pot,Panda was building something, Merica,Ai,Nonno,and Gu-Chan (The 4 singers of Ham-Ham Land) were singing their new song to Jingle to see what he thought, Stan was flirting with all the girls (except Sandy) until he stopped at Pashmina and started playing with Penelope too, which made Howdy and Dexter very mad,Snoozer was sleeping, Boss was thinking of how to impress Bijou, Kururin(A.N. I think her dub name Sparkle but I'm going to call her Kururin) was thinking about how to impress Boss (A.N. Gee, what a surprise ~_~), and Bijou was sitting at the table, waiting for Hamtaro to show up, things were completely normal until........ Hamtaro: Hamha! At that moment everyone stopped what they were doing. Oxnard: Hi Hamtaro! Boss:Good to see ya! Bijou: Bounjour Hamtaro.~blushes~ ?????:Hamtaro, aren't you going to introduce us? Everyone except Hamtaro: Heke? Penelope:Okwee? (A.N. I've decided that Penelope will still be saying Okwee) Hamtaro: Oh I almost forgot. Come and meet the Ham-Hams you guys! Four hamsters (One being carried on another one's back) walked into the clubhouse. ????:Hi! You must be the Ham-Hams that Hamtaro told us about. Boss: Er, yes and you are? ?????:I'm Cocoa! ????:I'm his sister, Kaze! ????: I'm Ruby! ??????:Zuzuzu...... Cocoa: Her name is Snoozy, sorry, but she's almost always asleep. Snoozy: I am not...... Ruby: Yes you are. Snoozy:No I'm not...... Cocoa was a boy hamster that was all brown, Kaze was a girl hamster that was all yellow with a big purple bow tied in a ponytail on top of her head. Ruby was a boy hamster that was all red. Snoozy looked like Snoozer wearing a pink bow and was sleeping in a pink and purple sock. Snoozer: People say she's almost always asleep but she's really not? Sounds like my kind of girl......zuzuzu Boss: Well anyway I'm Boss and these guys are- Cocoa: Pashmina ~points to Pashmina~, Penelope ~points to Penelope~,Sandy,Stan,Cappy,Panda..... Ruby: Jingle, Kururin,Oxnard,Pepper,Snoozer,Howdy,Dexter,Maxwell, Kaze: Merica,Ai,Nonno,Gu-Chan,and Bijou. Everyone except Hamtaro and Penelope: HOW DO YOU KNOW OUR NAMES!? Penelope:OKWEE!!! OKWEE!!!! OKWEE!!!!! (Translation: YEAH HOW DO YOU!?) Ruby: Hamtaro gave us a description of each of you before we left. Penelope: Okwee? (Translation: Heke?) Pashmina: That means he told them what we all look like. Bijou: Well,why don't we sit at zee table so you four can tell us more about yourselves. Cocoa: Sounds good to me. So they all sat down and began. Cocoa: Well you see, our owners and Hamtaro's owner knew each other before they moved. Kaze: And now our owners have moved here. Ruby: My owners' names are Jennifer and Bobby. Jennifer is 10 and Bobby is 8. Cocoa: My owner's name is Michael. He's 10 like Jennifer. Kaze: My owner's name is Marina. She's Michael's little sister. She's 8 like Bobby. Snoozy:zuzuzu Ruby: Jennifer and Bobby are Snoozy's owners too. Cocoa: Anyway, I'm a lot like Hamtaro, I like adventure and stuff. Kaze: I like flowers. Hamtaro: Hey, Why don't we celebrate Cocoa,Kaze,Ruby,and Snoozy's coming to the clubhouse by going on a picnic at Acorn Mountain! Everyone: Good idea! Penelope: Okwee! Okwee! (Translation: Yeah! Let's go!) So they all got up and walked to Acorn Mountain (A.N. Oh, I'm getting lazy.....) Boss: Okay, let's all split up into groups and go find some acorns.(A.N. The words in italics are thoughts) And I know just who to pair me up with....... Cocoa: Okay then! Boss: Wha Wha! Cocoa: Okay, now Pepper, you go with Oxnard. Pepper: ~blushes a deep shade of red~ Oxnard: ~blushes an ever deeper shade of red~ Cocoa: Kaze, you go with Ruby. Kaze and Ruby: Okay. Cocoa: Cappy, you go with Penelope. Cappy: ~lifts up his pot and looks at Penelope, blushing~ Penelope: ~blushes~ Pashmina: Um but.... Cappy is almost always under that pot. He won't be able to see Penelope and she could wander off........ Cappy: Don't worry, Pashmina. Penelope can walk under the pot with me, and we'll be safe from danger. Cocoa: Jingle you go with Ai. Jingle: Fine by me, Chocolate. Cocoa:?????? Hamtaro: Sorry, he always get's my name wrong,but don't worry, you can get used to it.... Cocoa: Er...Okay, Panda, you go with Merica. Panda: Okay. Cocoa: Maxwell you and Sandy will be acorn gathering partners. Maxwell and Sandy: That's okay by us! ~they hold hands, er paws~ Cocoa: Kaze and Ruby, would you mind if Snoozer and Snoozy went with you? I don't feel safe with them being by themselves...... Kaze: Sure! Snoozer and Snoozy: zuzuzu Cocoa: Pashmina, you are partners with (Both Howdy and Dexter look extremely hopeful), Stan. Pashmina and Stan: ~are overjoyed~ Howdy and Dexter: ~are not~ Cocoa: Okay, Dexter, you go with Nonno, and Howdy, you go with, Gu-Chan. Nonno and Gu-Chan: ~are overjoyed~ Dexter and Howdy: ~are still mumbling about not being paired with Pashmina~ Cocoa: I'll go by myself. Cocoa: Boss you go with, (Boss crosses his fingers and whispers Bijou~ Kururin. Kururin:~is VERY happy~ Boss: ~is VERY angry~ Cocoa: So that means that Hamtaro will go with Bijou. Bijou:This is the moment I've been waiting for! Hamtaro: ~is thinking the same thing~ To Be Countinued.................... ******************************************************** So what did ya think? Like it? Hate it? THEN REVIEW!!!!!!! I need help with the couples! I need to know who Snoozer,Cocoa,Kaze,Ruby and should be with! You made submit an OC but it HAS to be a girl ham!YOU CAN VOTE FOR WHO WILL BE WITH WHO! The couples that I will be doing no matter WHAT anyone says (Don't worry, there's no yaoi ~winks~) will be: HamtaroxBijou(H+B) StanxPashmina(S+P) CappyxPenelope(C+P) BossxKururin (B+K) OxnardxPepper(O+P) PandaxMerica(P+M) JinglexAi(J+A) DexterxNonno(D+N) HowdyxGu-Chan (H+G) MaxwellxSandy(M+S) Nyah! Nyah! Nyah! I don't care if you don't like these couples! You can't do anything about it! I'm doing what I want! And I'm saying what I want! Here's what I say: B+B (BossxBijou) SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! H+B 4 EVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja ne! 


	2. Laura's Day At School!

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Hamtaro or ANY of the Ham-Hams that you have heard of on the Internet! They belong to Ritsuko Kawai was nice enough to grace the world with Hamtaro,and to also allow me and other Hamtaro fans to write some nice little fan fics about them. Claimer:I do however, claim ownership of Jennifer,Bobby,Michael,Marina,Kaze,Ruby,Cocoa,and Snoozy. And if anyone,and I mean, anyone uses any of them in a fic and claim ownership, I'll..... Piper: Mistress, please! There could be children reading this! Me: Alright,Alright...... I've decided that since the first chapter focused entirely on ham-hams,this chapter will focus on the owners. Last time: Hamtaro came to the Clubhouse with some new friends! Love Begins to Blossom Chapter 2 By the H+B Angel After Laura got to school......... Mr. Yoshi: Students I have an important announcement. The Class: ~quiets down~ Mr. Yoshi: Michael,Jennifer? Would you come in? They walk in. Michael has short, chestnut colored hair and Jennifer has red hair tied in a bun. Laura: Ohmigosh! Michael? Jennifer? Is that you?! Michael and Jennifer: Laura? Jennifer: Ohmigosh! It's been such a long time! Laura: It has hasn't it? Kana: Laura, You know them? Laura: Yeah, they were my best friends before I moved. Mr. Yoshi: Really? Well would you mind showing them around? Laura: No problem! The annoying narrator: Little did they know that they were watched by two mysterious figures.... ?????????: Well, it looks like our work is being done for us, wouldn't you say? ????????:You said it. The annoying narrator: This is looking, bad. What adventures will await our her- Everyone else(Including the Ham-Hams, Owners,etc.): AW SHADDUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To Be Countinued........ ************************************************* Okay, I know this chapter was really short and you probably hate me for it, but I've had writer's block and I need help! What should happen in chapter 3? (Which will focus on the ham-hams) Iper: Hey, Has anyone seen Moonlight, or Midnight? I can't find them anywhere! Me: Hmm,that's weird......... Me and my other muses: ~go looking for Moonlight and Midnight~ The annoying narrator: What will happen the ham-hams and their owners? And where are Moonlight and Midnight? Find out next ti- Kana (Oxnard's owner): ~acting COMPLETELY out of character~ THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!! ~starts chasing the annoying narrator around with a knife~ Everyone else: O_O!!!!! TOO MUCH VIOLENCE!!!! TOO MUCH VIOLENCE!!!!!!!!!!! ~screen goes blank~ 


	3. Four Couples, One Blossoms

Disclaimer: If I owned Hamtaro, would this fic even be here? Claimer: I only claim ownership of Cocoa, Kaze, Ruby, Snoozy, Michael, Marina, Jennifer, and Bobby. This chapter focuses on the ham-hams, but mainly Jingle, Ai, Panda, Merica, Dexter, Nonno, Howdy, and Gu-Chan. WAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I only got 2 reviews!!!! But I would I like to thank the two reviewers. THANK YOU GODDESS BIJOU AND MOOGLE64!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you guys! ~ sniffs ~ To thank you, here are some Hamtaro and Bijou plushies!!!!! ~ Gives the plushies to them ~ '' =Thoughts ~~= Actions  
  
Love Begins to Blossom chapter 3 *************************************************************  
  
With Howdy and Gu-Chan......  
  
Gu-Chan walked nervously behind Howdy.  
  
Gu-Chan: ~ gulps ~ ' OK girl, you can do this. Just take a deep breath, ~ does so ~ and then out with it.' ~ jumps in front of Howdy ~  
  
Howdy: What that!? ************************************************************** With Dexter and Nonno.............  
  
Nonno was gathering acorns near one tree while Dexter was gathering on another.  
  
Dexter: 'Why did Cocoa pair Pashmina up with Stan and not me?'  
  
Nonno: ' I can't believe Cocoa paired me up with Dexter. It was almost like he knew I had a crush on him.'  
  
Dexter: Um, Nonno? I have as many acorns as I can carry. How about you?  
  
Nonno: Dexter! ~ Drops all of her acorns ~ um, um...  
  
Dexter: What is it? ******************************************************************** Jingle and Ai...........  
  
Jingle: As I munch on a big juicy orange....  
  
Ai: I stare at a shiny door hinge. ******************************************************************** Panda and Merica......  
  
Panda: ~ Instead of gathering acorns, stares at Merica ~  
  
Merica: ~ Instead of gathering acorns, stares at Panda ~ You know, before we start gathering acorns, maybe we should get on with it.  
  
Panda: I agree.  
  
Both: ~ Take deep breaths ~  
  
Merica: I like you, Panda.  
  
Panda: I like you too, Merica. We only see Panda and Merica's shadows after that, but then the shadows start to kiss....... To Be Continued...........  
  
I know this chapter was also kind of short but I'm doing the best I can!!!!! 


End file.
